1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an audio output device and a video/audio output device using the audio output device, and more particularly to an audio output device having two audio sources and a video/audio output device using the audio output device.
2. Related Art
The rapid development of semiconductor components or display devices contributes mostly to the rapid progress of the multimedia society. As for the display device, a cathode ray tube (CRT) type display device was always exclusively dominating the display market for outstanding display quality and economy thereof. However, the CRT type display device has problems of being too large in size as well as consuming too much energy. Also, the CRT type display device cannot satisfy requirements such as a high picture quality, low consumption of electric power, thin type and mass production, low-voltage driving, and a small volume. A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has great advantages for that, and is widely applied to various thin type televisions, video phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop monitors, tablet computers, and color projection televisions.
By taking the thin type television as an example, a speaker of the television inevitably develops towards the trend of the thin type in response to the design of the thin type television. However, once the volume of the speaker is reduced, the sound output quality of the speaker is also affected.
For example, to accommodate the shape of the speaker to the actual available space, lengths of the shape of the speaker on a horizontal axis and a vertical axis may be different, thereby leading to a distortion problem due to uneven amplitudes. Alternatively, since a vibration area of the speaker is small, the low-frequency extension of the speaker is insufficient, and a narrow range is caused. In addition, the thin type television in the prior art further adopts multiple groups of speakers with various frequencies, so as to achieve a stereophonic effect, and improve an overall sound quality of the television. However, due to the limitation of actual space, sound outputting directions of the speakers, with various frequencies, of the thin type television usually cannot be the same, so that the sounds of the television are separated, and the expected stereophonic effect is not achieved.